Jealousy Kills
by Ina-san
Summary: Love, we all express it a different way. Some of them pleasant...the others a bit too overboard. So when girls in town disappear, who is truly to blame?


I remember that day, as if it had been yesterday. Every image, every sound, every taste will forever be kept in my mind. It's a day I can't seem to forget, I know I never will. It was the day that made me who I am after all. This person struggling to live, but it's all worth it, all that blood splattered was worth it. To this day I can remember her teal hair, splattered with crimson, adorning her hair, changing it, revealing what it really could be. The delicacy of blood, it changes who we really are. It fit her better if you asked me. Her high pitched screamed, so audible just to me, so clear, it slowly became muffled by the noisy city. Cars passing by, people chatting, no one really seemed to pay attention to what happened here. No one seemed to care, even if they did, they were too scared to even aproach. Scumbags, those are the type of people which I am surrounded by, how sickening. No one saw how her eyes popped up, how her pupils became dilated, those agonizing eyes He would marvel at, how they seemed to be lost in fear, still unaware of everything when she felt the the cool blade pierce her skin. The pain traveling through her body, her veins. The pain she clearly didn't expect to feel, no one ever does. People dream of nice deaths, becoming old, farewell to those dreams. Lastly I can remember how her blood smelled, how the color elegantly looked against her now pale skin. The color draining ever so slowly from her once pink bright cheeks, another aspect everyone had loved about her. Everyone but me. I can recall Him having have called this Thing "beautiful," not so much anymore. Long story short, her face was so grotesque, so horrifying, you wouldn't even want to breath in the air she exhaled. The image would be unbearable to a normal human eye, I found her prettier this way. Dead. The nicer version of Hatsune Miku, the one I could truly treasure. Maybe he'd feel this way too. He didn't love her after all, so why bother? She was just a plain, old slut, nothing particular in her. I still wonder why everyone actually liked her. What He saw in her. Another mystery that remains uncovered.

I had been building an immense fear when the idea to get rid of her had arrived in my head. Thoughts like these were abnormal for someone my age, for anyone in fact. I was barely fourteen at the time, still young. A small hint of innocence was still somewhere in me lingering, still alive, not yet corrupted. People might've said back then if they'd known, "demons invade her mind." It wasn't much of a lie. I had never hurt anyone this way before. In my opinion I was harmless at the time, I couldn't even touch a fly, much the less kill anyone. My hand tingled that day, my teeth chattered, the inside of my cheek was destroyed for biting it so much, I could taste the fresh blood, the salty blood quivering inside my mouth. I couldn't stop shaking. Oddly enough the fear passed when she begged, when she said they were "friends." She said she wouldn't get near him, she claimed she'd leave. Amusing. I can often remember how she used to say she "loved' Him. It only took me a few seconds to stick the blade inside of her frail body, right in the back, aiming for the heart. My weapon, or if you'd like a nicer term then "accessory" was quite a small, yet still very effective. Nowadays I use an axe, it's certainly much more fun to watch, the look on their faces, thats what gets me excited. I have other methods...depending on how much pain I'm supposed to bring to another one of His pawns. I know he just keeps them for fun, he changes girlfriends quiet often. Then...they pay the price. Very satisfactory if you ask me. Their low gasps filled with horror, they never would expect it from me. "Sweet, cute Mayu-chan." it's always the same reaction. It always will be. I play my part quite well. Disposing of the body is never too hard, you just have to make sure you don't leave any fingerprints, no evidence showing it was you. Practice your speech when the police questions you. Not very hard if you can use your brain, it's very funny how tons of people get caught. Yet it's always the same story. Always a different girl. Always because of **one** boy. **One **dreaded boy that I can't stop thinking of, that fills my mind every day. Just that **one** boy.

I loved Him, I don't know when it had actually started, when like turned to love, when I'd stay all night thinking about Him, dreaming of him. Thats love for you, it doesn't knock on your door, waiting for an answer. It barges in, surprises you, like a thief at night, silently crawling up making you fell content...until it hits you. It was hard for me to admit my desire to myself, yet somewhere along the way I did. Some part of me had always liked Him, I'd always been protective, yet not this way. He'd always been there for me. Practically since the day when I moved into this dreaded city. My parents had been getting a divorce,it was expected from them, always fighting, they thought I was stupid to not notice. I was probably around ten when I moved in with my dad, maybe older. I was always one of those shy girls at first, He'd changed that. Turning me into something new, slowly building me up, sowing my fragile heart back together. Then breaking it again, repeating the process, just until you could say I was comfortably numb. He was the schools "playboy" I guess you'd call it, a mysterious guy, yet somehow he opened up to me. Soon I had fallen, hard, and I crashed, my heart being teared up a bit with every new girl. I Still loved Him. All of Him, his body, his soul, every inch of him, every centimeter. He'd been my light, in a world full of evil, full of wrong. How His hand would hold mine, His warmth traveling from the tips of my long slender fingers, to the top of my head. I had been locked in a cage, one I had been trying to escape from since birth. He'd been the one who freed me from it. Now I just simply returned the favor, by loving him insanely, getting rid of the vermin not needed in his life, destroying rid of the pests. I wanted to Him to look at me, I wanted to feel my fingers through his gold locks, to be embraced, to be touched by him, for him to return my love. I had to remind myself to have patience, He would eventually love me. I'd make sure of that. No matter how many bodies I would have to dispose of, how many of my dresses would be spilled with blood, He would be worth it.

Fear, it no longer lives in me. Three years have passed and I seem like a new girl. I still dream of that night, the night I was truly born, The real Mayu. I still wonder, "what if?" Poor girl, if only she'd stayed away. She had a bright future ahead of her. Could've been a doctor, singer, dentist. Yet she threw it all away. If only she hadn't met Him that day, if only she hadn't smiled at him, flirted with him, let herself be caressed by his sweet gentle hands full of undying strength. I often wonder sometimes at night, what would've been of Her, of all those girls, prying for his undying attention. If only...If only she hadn't met Len Kagamine. If only...


End file.
